


Leave It Off the Field

by calumhood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, I hate what i've done, This killed me to write, het wise, i love rich kid luke sorry, i want him to spoil his girls in expensive things and good sex, this is the filthiest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calumhood/pseuds/calumhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're Luke's best friend and he might love you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave It Off the Field

**Author's Note:**

> for some reason there's random spaces on the ao3 version of this? sorry about that!

[Reader]

If it wasn't for the blinding sun in the sky, Luke might have been sleeping now, right where he's sat. He was sitting on an old park bench, its iron legs dug into the ground making its own statement saying it's been there forever, and it's going to stay there forever.

She's ten minutes late now. Luke never put her on a time clock, but this is more than strange. Years and years he has been friends with Y/N, and the bench at the end of the park was the meeting point for them both. Though, they didn't live far from each other, they're next door neighbors, actually. Every Friday evening the ice cream truck swings by the ‘Dragon Park’. Getting its name from the massive Dragon slide that makes your hair stand up straight from the static. 

"Where is she?" Luke asks himself, huffing his breath as he got more curious.

He would never want to make himself seem like a snoopy person, but for god's  sake  they've been friends since early primary school; she could have at least told him where she'd be. Though, he can't be mad. Surely there's got to be a good explanation, he hopes she's alright. Heaven knows she's one of the most beautiful girls in town, there's so many possibilities. He'd rather not think too hard on this.

"Good afternoon, Lucas!" And Luke saw  Calum  jogging toward the bench with an ice cream cone in each hand. "I got you strawberry."  Calum  gives a cheeky smile before sitting beside Luke. He's out of breath from the long trip back from the truck.

"Thanks,  Calum ." Luke takes his cone and slumps down. 

"I saw you alone, thought maybe you'd want one."  Calum  tells him. That's how that boy has always been, very thoughtful. Incredibly kind.

Luke pats  Calum's  shoulder giving him a thankful grin. "I was supposed to have one with Y/N, but she's MIA all of a sudden." 

Calum  wipes his mouth, "You saw her earlier, right?" He struggled to say with a mouthful.

"I did, but I’m not sure where she's at now. We come here every Friday at the same time? She hasn't even sent me a text telling me she can't come." Luke sighs. "She's not usually like this."

"Did you tell her, you know about-" Before  Calum  finished Luke jumped back in. 

"I haven't! However,  I do n't know if it's gotten around, and she's run off somewhere because it spooked her." Luke frowned. That would probably be the worst thing to happen from this. Her finding out that he liked her more than a friend from someone else telling her. Luke wanted it to be coming from him, not from some random big mouth. It's really obvious to everyone, he thinks, but he hasn't told anyone directly except for  Calum .

Calum  checked his phone, his facial expression appearing confused. 

"Oh, Luke, you do know it's Thursday, right?"  Calum  smirked. Second-hand embarrassment struck hard.

Luke's jaw buckled and his eyes widened. He was in disbelief but it had to be true.

"Oh shit." Luke handed off the ice cream back to  Calum  and began sprinting towards his house. 

Calum  sat gob smacked, a cone in both hands, "HEY YOUR ICE CREAM!" He shouted. 

Luke said nothing in return, leaving  C alum  alone on the park bench. 

"Hmm."  Calum  shrugged his shoulders and licked Luke's cone, then licked his own, and then Luke's again. So on. 

  


L

  


So... I lost track of time, well lost track of my days. Doesn't everyone? 

You'd think that maybe an old treehouse wouldn't be the ideal place for teenagers, but under the circumstance of how times have changed, it's the perfect place.

I ran as fast as I could possibly run making my way back home. Where my ridiculous treehouse was that was literally a child’s dream growing up. What can I say, I was a spoiled kid. Never will I ever accept the word 'brat', though.

It's not like it was built from the treehouse masters or anything, like it doesn't have indoor plumbing that's a bit over the top. But, maybe it has a mini fridge, but it most definitely does not have a  TV, or an Xbox one, or a futon, like, why would it?...

"Y/N!!! Are you there!" I screamed, wiping sweat away. That was probably more exhausting than Insanity. Yeah,  I had to do it for conditioning, no way on earth would I ever want to do such hardcore workouts on my own. 

She opened the small window (by window I mean the board that slides open and closed, c'mon now we can't let it look too fancy) near the front side. 

"What's the password?"

I stood and thought blankly for a moment, I then cleared my throat, presenting a terribly acted curtsy. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!" 

She shook her head, letting the rope ladder down anyway. 

"That wasn't it, but kudos for the imagination, and the curtsy." She giggled. 

I climbed up the wobbly ladder to her, it didn't look like she had been here too long. So that's good. 

"Are we actually doing homework today?" I asked her.

She nodded and bit her lip. "Nope!" She said, throwing a controller at me. 

  


-

 

[Reader]   


The study hall teacher had her nose stuck in a book while a group of rambunctious students sat in the back corner of the room. They were like the superiors, always goofing off and procrastinating every piece of homework they ever got. Really, how could this even be considered a study hall. The Furious Five were made up of students Harry (the Quarterback) Styles, Luke (the Running Back)  Hemmings , Ashton (the Wide Receiver) Irwin, Michael (the Pokémon enthusiast) Clifford, and  Calum  (the Class President) Hood.

They ran together pretty much all the time. However, Harry, Luke, and Ashton were considered the big three. (Best buddies were Harry and Luke.) Most arrogant out of the bunch was Harry, but he had his rights. When you're the best quarterback in Montgomery County, and probably one of the best in the state, you're going to have bragging rights. Each of them could be considered a local celebrity, girls enjoy wearing their jersey numbers around on Friday nights.

A sea of #16 s (Luke's number), #45 s (Harry's), and #30 s (Ashton's). Some even painted paw prints along with the jersey numbers on their legs while sporting a pair daisy dukes. That was pretty into it, you can count on one hand the number of times you've done it.

Muffled talk about tonight's events were going on, the talk of parties, girls, and what not.

"You, Mr.  Hemmings , are escorting Ally Walls out on the field tonight. She's got like the biggest leash on you and you're not even a couple it's pretty hilarious." Michael says. He crumbles up a piece of paper and tosses it in the bin near the front of the room. "Two points!" He makes a swoosh noise in his triumph.

Luke shakes his head with a chuckle. "She's nice, occasionally." He sighs. "Really hot."

Typical for a running back to be dating the cheer captain, even though Luke and Ally weren't actually 'dating'. Or even a thing. No one ever really knew for sure, though. They're just around each other so much,(well because she trails him and he's just incredibly nice) people started to assume.

"You guys dating yet?" Harry squints his eyes, like he's expecting a 'yes' for an answer.

Everyone tuned in for this one. The other boys' eyes obtrusively fixed at Luke, along with Harry's beating green ones staring into his core.

Other people in the room were probably secretly listening, while nonchalantly pretending to be doodling or something related.

" I do n't think so- I mean, she hasn't asked me out yet...?" Luke says. 

The four boys' eyes widen and Harry's jaw is just about nearing the floor. "Lucas, Lucas, Lucas." Harry shakes his head, waving a finger and sighs at Luke's comment. "She's waiting for you to do it." He smacks Luke on the shoulder. Hoping to knock some sense into the boy.

Calum  giggles across the table, Ashton is just about as red-faced as Luke from his surprise.

"If we win the game tonight, I might ask her out." Luke tells them. They nod, n ot fully satisfied, but they root for him to do it. Even if he didn't really care to do it.

He wasn't quite sure why they wanted him to be in a relationship. Especially with her, he thought they weren't exactly fond of her just as he wasn't.

Their bodies squirmed waiting for the bell to ring, adrenaline pumping through their veins from their excitement to play a game. And when the tinging sharp bell finally did go off, they all sashayed from the room. Leaving the teacher with her nose still in a book. 

There wasn't much of a time-frame between the 7th period dismissal bell and the time to gather up in the locker room for pre-game pep talks and suiting up in shoulder pads. After that, it's time for warm-ups and then that was it. Game time.

-

The flight of stairs just in front of the high school were an open seat to do last minute homework. Or wait for your ride home. They had different purposes for different students.

You, however, were using them to read a book until a mysterious jock covered your eyes with his big hands. 

"Guess who?" A deep voice asks. You knew who that must be.

You cross your fingers above your head. "Please be Francisco  Lachowski ?" You giggle. 

"Very funny!" Luke jumps in front of you with his famous smile. " Whatcha  doing?" He asks. His dimples sunk into cheeks.

You wave your book in his face, obviously he's got hit in the head way too many times with a football.

"Reading. What are you doing?" You ask in return. Luke’s smile not faded.

Luke is sunshine, the nicest person in this school, probably. He's outgoing and very versatile. (Plays the piano, guitar, sings a little, likes drawing stickmen).  He's the biggest  mamma's boy, and owns seven sausage dogs that he lets kiss him all over.

"I was just wandering around, thinking about grabbing a smoothie... Saw you, thought I'd annoy you." He laughs. Pinching the side of your cheek and you blush. "Grab a smoothie with me. We have to go find Harry. I think he's in need of some frozen bananas." He stands and pulls you up.

Luke cuffs his hands and screams out in a higher pitched voice, "Harry! HARRY, Edward, Styles! You come here this instant! Before I spank you with a flip-flop!"

You laugh at his obnoxious way, he's clearly a nut. How did you get stuck with him again?

You walk along the tall broad boy, chatting and you graze elbows with the sharp turns. Somehow you've done it, managed to keep in a great friendship with Luke. All the years of the face paint, the pep rallies, and the post game parties. He's been by your side since the third grade, before anyone knew he was fast on his feet and talented with a football.

Luke shaded his eyes with his hand, "I think I see him, he's fooling around with  Calum  by the gym." He looks at you shyly and you know he's about to take off running . Because he's like that, and that's the face he makes when he's ready to slightly annoy you.

"RACE YA!" He shouts, sprinting off with a fast start.

You shake your head and start running after him, "You idiot!" You yell. You see him turn around and smirk while still keeping his pace.

He's more of handful than a room full of two year olds.

It was half past three in the afternoon when they all ran themselves into the smoothie joint, Smoothie  City .

Calum  was groping Harry and all he did was giggle at it. Luke was too fixed on the menu to even be bothered and you started counting pocket change. 

"I'm buying, Y/N." Luke tells you and slings an arm around your shoulder. 

"No  no -" You try to resist but Luke cuts you off.

"I'm the one who dragged you across the campus, I'm buying you a smoothie." He assures you with a grin. "Plus, I cheated during the race, I owe you." He beams at you before looking up at the menus again.

"Fine, Fine." You accept defeat easily. Mostly because Luke was more stubborn than a mule, and the most giving, selfless person that could ever be conjured up. Really, there was no arguing with him.

You're gnawing the tip of your straw in one of the round tables, sat in the middle between Harry and Luke,  Calum  just a straight gaze away.

Luke was addressing how this new smoothie he got was extremely tasty. His voice could almost consume you, you enjoyed his company.

Since Harry and Luke were like Pain and Panic, your extremely obnoxious duo, you were always entertained.

You're zoned out when you notice Harry is pressed up against you.

"My girl right here," He points at you proudly. "Beavis, butthead, take notes from me." He said, then pressing a peck on your cheek. 

Your face turns into a light shade of red when he releases you from his arms. "My boy, right here." You mirrored his hand gestures and lightly elbowed him in the side. You both looked so entirely legit no one would ever guess you weren't a couple. Even though you're not. 

Luke is spinning his phone in circles on the table, looking more or less tired. Or maybe annoyed. Really there's no telling when it's Luke.

He huffed out a breath. "Get a room." He mumbles, then pursued to bite his lower lip. 

"Aw! C'mon Lucas, can't be such a down face on a day like this." Harry says. He reaches across you and pokes at Luke's dimples when there was no reply. "Do I have to pinch your nipples again, because I will." Harry pinches his fingers like a crab ,  making his way towards Luke's chest when Luke finally gives in with an annoyed grin. Clenching his teeth as he tried to hold his laughter.

Calum  narrowed his eyes at Harry with a shake of his head. "You never pinch  _ my  _ nipples." He covers his face and sobs playfully. Such a moron.

While Harry reached over to comfort  Calum , Luke caught your gaze and rolled his eyes at the two idiots sitting by him. He beamed at you and your heart might have skipped a beat, but you're no cardiologist so you'll just excuse whatever the hell just happened.

"You're coming to the game tonight, right?" Luke asks. You get that same question the day of every game, and will for many more. Didn't matter whether it was basketball or football season, "So, are you coming tonight?" was always questionable. 

You tighten your fists over the fact that you want to go, but didn't know if you could skip out on dinner with your dad tonight. 

"I'll see what time Jeffrey releases me from dinner." The boys sigh at your reply. "If I can make it, I'll be here." You say in a more uplifting tone. Their faces looked a little better, Harry and Luke both pouted their lips in their despair, though. Because 'IF' is just such a disappointing word, apparently.

  
  


***

  


"Harry was almost fucking sacked and before I k new  it, Luke is close to spitting out blood on the field." 

Harry is leaned against the silver railing on the front steps of a small  eatery  downtown. I half hear his troubled conversation with Ashton who was waiting in the car. Neither of them look half as chipper this morning, "Have you talked to him?" Harry asks. 

Nearly anyone was sharing around good vibes today, it was all more quiet.

You stumble up the concrete, catching yourself then you proceed to walk. " T he game?" You fit yourself snug into  H arry's arm. 

Ashton glares at you, having trouble saying what he needed to say. "Luke had to be rushed to the ER." Your heart pounds and you can't even get out a word. " I do n't really know what happened,  he hasn't been responding ." Ashton finishes. His fingers curled as he wrapped his arms around his chest. 

"He'll be alright."

There were so many questions spinning through your mind. 

And did Ash genuinely mean what he said by, "He'll be alright."

Not one person knew anything for sure, whether if it was serious or something easily fixed. Surely he's fine, he's strong.

  


-

  


"Tonight, hmmm, I'm thinking chicken tenders and fries." Harry pronounced. 

You're walking side by side down the pavement, your attention vaguely even on your own two feet. You couldn't stop thinking about Luke, whether if he's okay or not.

"Y/N? Are you listening?" Harry asks, he smiles at you and you purse your lips with a nod.

"Yeah, I'm listening." You fibbed, kicking a pebble in front of you. 

“Well then, what are you up for?” Harry questioned. He was incredible at hiding his emotions, you looked up to him for that. However, you knew damn well he was feeling everything you were.

Your phone vibrated in your back pocket and you reached to check it.

 

_ Can you meet me at the playground in the park? can you come alone ? haven’t talked to anyone since last night :(  i  do _ _n’t feel up to it just yet. so don’t tell anyone please_ \- _Lucas_

Your heart is thumping over the fact he’s not in the hospital anymore. There are so many questions to ask and you hope Luke is up for answering them.

You pause in your tracks, Harry stopping right as you did, “Everything good?", he asked.

You have already thought of ways to make an excuse just within seconds, because you had to talk to Luke, it was mandatory. “Good, yeah, but I'm going to have to skip out on dinner tonight Harry. I’m sorry.” You frowned at him. 

He huffed at your response, not expecting it. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothings wrong, I just... forgot about something.” You really hate doing this to him, unfortunately it has to be done.

He nodded, half understanding this. He looked quite bummed, but he knew he couldn’t expect you to make every dinner plan. Besides, the whole soccer team and  Ashton  was going to be there, he’ll be fine.

“Okay, okay. Be careful, yeah?” Harry tells you. 

“I will, I’ll see you later.” You say, giving him a fast half hug before sprinting down the sidewalk to get to the park a few  minutes  away.

  


***

  


You’re gasping for breath when you finally make it to the park. The place almost looked deserted except for a dog walker  way off near the edge of the place. Your eyes wander around, glancing in different directions while you struggled to get your hair away from your face.

There was almost nothing, and maybe Luke meant another park, and you just keep thinking of different unrealistic scenarios as to why you don’t see him.

And then he’s visible, his dark silhouette stamped behind him. Traveling alongside his body as he was swaying slowly on the swing set . 

“Luke!” You shouted, picking up your pace of running again. He stood up and looked towards the direction of your voice.

You almost pounced on him, the sight of him being okay was better than anything in this moment.

Luke coughed with your hug and you jumped back. “Are you okay, sorry, sorry.  I do n’t even know what happened, you probably can’t even be touching people-  I do n’t know I’m so sorry, did I hurt you!” You blurted out, almost running each word together with your nervous tongue. 

“I’m fine.” Luke assured you. He throws a fist in his chest a few times to help himself explain. “I just couldn’t breathe last night.” 

And that didn’t make you feel any more secure.

“What? what- are you okay, now?” You stuttered. Your voice breaking with it.

“Doc said it was an asthma attack,  I do n’t even know how it happened. I haven’t had to use my inhaler since I was like eleven. So it kind  of  fucking sucks.” Luke said.

He gestured you to sit down in the swing beside the one he was sitting in. And you both sat in them for a short pause.

“You’re okay now though? right?” You ask him. 

He shrugs, “Definitely, just my breathing is a little off. But I’m fine. It’s not like I can’t run anymore or anything. But maybe I’ll ask coach to not make me do suicides.” He chuckles. “That surely might make me gone for good next time.” He cracked a smile and laughed, relaxingly smoothing the sand around with his trainer. 

“Don’t joke about that, it’s not funny.” You hissed. He doesn’t know just how worried you were last night. Ringing everyone’s phones asking if they found out anything, with each attempt just receiving a “no, sorry”.

“Hey, it’s okay, I swear. You can’t be bothered over something that’s maintainable. I know how I need to take care of myself. Asthma is weird, it comes and goes but it’s not as petrifying as it sounds. Promise, love.” He soothed you with that. His voice filling you with all that comfort you feel every time you’re around him. 

“Sorry, you’re one of my best friends and I just care so much about you.  I do n’t even like the thought.” You shook your head.

There was a long gap between your statement and his reply. His hands fidgeted with the linked chains, his profile being aligned with the sunrays. 

Luke sighed, his mouth in confrontation with his own thoughts. Perhaps things were hard to express in words. Perhaps things just weren’t explainable. And the fear of not being able to rightfully speak his mind was far greater than the confidence he’s been trying to build up for weeks now.

“Listen, Y/N, right now you're the only one that knows where I am and how I am. I only told you." 

Luke squeezed his fist, trying to bring his words together. 

“I think that maybe I could have told you multiple times before now, but it just wasn’t that easy, and-”

  


L

  


Her pocket was ringing, shitting on everything I just said and why on earth am I even doing this.

She jumped from the swing and did the thing I wish she hadn’t. Pressed answer.

“Harry,”

In no way was I surprised. 

“Yeah, yeah of course. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” She said.

“What the fuck is up with you two anyway.” I said. And that more or less just fell out of my mouth. I had no control over it. 

She turned around looking affronted , using her hand to cover the speaker . “What the fuck is up with  _ you _ ?”

“You two are always with each other.” She crossed her arms after I said that. The hysteria crowding my head filling me with anger.

She hung up the phone in fear of Harry's feelings getting hurt in any way.  "And why is that a problem?" 

"Because he's my friend, and-"

She cut me off offended. "I'm not trying to fucking _steal_ him, Luke." 

"You didn't let me finish." I calmed my tone, however she wasn't granting me any grace.

"I have to go, Harry needs help- with something." She turned her  own way, walking back towards the pavement. 

"He's my friend and I get so fucking jealous of him." I told her, finishing what I was trying to say. With that, she paused turning her head  to the side . "That shouldn't happen. I should never feel that way towards him. I get so goddamn possessive of something that's not even mine. And, Y/N, I feel something for you. Something that's keeping me from being able to cooperate normally when I'm around you. I guess what I've been trying to say for a long time now is, I might love you. But that's nothing now, because clearly you don't feel the same." And saying that was scarier than anything I've ever experienced. 

Then I walked away, moving the opposite direction from her. Not taking a glance back. I couldn't look at her without my eyes feeling like they were about to cry out an ocean. That's when I realized.. I'm an idiot. 

  


[Monday morning] Sixth Period - Drama

L 

  


Angry probably isn't the exact word to describe myself. Not right now. Regretful? Yeah that sounds about accurate. 

This was my fault.

I didn't mean to make her feel bad. I didn't mean anything bad by Harry, he's lovely. I know he'd do anything for her. 

I've been lagging around  Calum  and Ashton more today. Scared out of my wits that if I try to put myself on Harry and Y/N now, they might tell me to 'piss  off'. 

And football practice is directly after period 7. Things could be awkward and Harry probably doesn't even want to see me. 

"Mr.  Hemmings ? Are you alright?" 

It took me a few seconds to register that Mrs. Johnson has been trying to get my attention.

"Yeah, yeah! Sorry, just taking mental notes, you know."

"Well, you've been volunteered for the lead role, Romeo. Are you interested?" 

I  span  my pencil around my fingers, sitting up for my curiosity. Now how do I say this without it sounding horribly rude.... 

"Who's my Juliet?" 

I did a quick check of the room, then pursed my lips smiling at Mrs. Johnson. 

"Well, we haven't figured that out yet. We first wanted to find our Romeo." She told me. With that in mind, I didn't really care who it was going to be. It's not like I've actually accepted the role yet- but I know who I would rather it be, and who I would rather it not be. 

But Luke there's more than only a few girls in this class ,  don't get your knickers in a twist.

"Any volunteers for Juliet?" Mrs. Johnson announced. 

She glided her eyes around the room, before someone spoke out. "I wouldn't mind being Juliet." The girl smirked, I could see her doing an arrogant curtsy in my head and I almost rolled my eyes. And right then I felt like Regina George was a real life thing and that person was Ally Walls. Ally Walls was Regina George. 

'Don't make eye contact' is what I kept telling myself for an awkward whole 5 seconds before, "I would also like to be considered for Juliet, Mrs. Johnson." 

I turned around and it was Y/N who had her hand raised. 

"Mrs. Johnson, I second that candidate. I know it's not really up to us, and it's not a race, I'd like to see Y/N be Juliet, she'd be wicked at that role." Harry said, and that was so unexpected. Jesus fucking Christ. 

Ashton stood up from his seat beside me, "I think Y/N would make a stellar Juliet." 

Then  Calum , "Y/N for Juliet." He said. 

And then  Calum  hit Michael on the side. "Oh yeah me too." He  cluelessly  said. Then leaning into  Calum's  ear, "what's  goin ’ on now?" He whispered. 

I smiled at the reaction of this. And I stood up from the theater seat. "With all the respect I can give," I looked at Y/N, nervous but confidently keeping eye contact. "I would love for Y/N to be my Juliet."

This debate felt like a courtroom.

Now if that wasn't the most incredible thing that's probably ever happened in this high school ever, I'd be pretty amazed.

  


-

  


Seventh period was boring, it was my free period  Monday and I never had any homework by the end of the day. I'd usually finish up any extra work in other low pace classes like History or Religion; when the teachers are literally never giving a shit what anyone is doing. 

As usual, I've sat my bum down  on some grass  i n front of the school waiting for the last bell of the day to ring. 

"Hey Romeo." A voice says and I see Y/N making her way down the small incline of the hill. 

"Hey Juliet." I said in return. After the beautiful democracy that took place in the auditorium just last period, we both ended up with the leads. Simply wonderful.

I have absolutely nothing against  Ally , but she just isn't for me. No matter her rank in the student body. I want Y/N.

"I'm sorry-" we both said coherently. Each of us feeling the need to apologize.

"No listen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said."

She shook her head, "We both were a little dumb. All is good."

"I shouldn't have been jealous of Harry, he's a good mate. I just hear him talking about the soccer captain all the time, I didn't know if he was playing you or not. And really ,  I shouldn't have even let that cross my mind, he's not that kind of person." 

She pushed my hair back with her fingers and smiled, looking at me dumbly, "Luke, have you ever asked him _which_ soccer captain he was talking about?" She giggled. 

I squinted my eyes, trying to figure out what the hell she meant by that, then, "OH,  ohhhhh ." And the realization hit me like a brick wall. I really am an idiot. 

"He never told me??" I said and she pushed her finger against my lips.

" Shh ,  shhh . " She quieted me with a laugh. " I think he assumed you just knew?  Harry's only himself when he's around us. He's comfortable with us,  but  doesn't want it out and about just yet. He said people will just have to  figure it out  when May comes, when he asks Louis to prom." 

"Well, I feel naive. Louis is one lucky lad. Though, I've never really spoken to the guy, I think we just hang in different crowds."

"Yeah, you hang around with a bunch of dorks." She laughed, her cheeks shaded a light pink. 

I stared dazedly at her, the outline of her profile sculpted by Donatello. Or God, whoever was better. Her eyes fluttered at me, the beat of her eyelashes mocking my existence. How can anyone be so lovely. It was beyond my intelligence to understand this, to understand her. The vacancies of my life being filled by her smile. The amount of integrity I feel when I see her, it's everything. 

It was now or never. The urge to kiss her hasn't ever been this strong and I feel that if  I do n't do it now, I never will.

So I kissed her.

My heart has never beaten so hard, never have my hands been so unfathomably hard to keep from shaking. My limbs felt numb, her lips like  novacaine and the only thing on my mind was her. How she would react, maybe. When we broke apart, I felt fuller. And her eyes were directed at my own, sending beautiful sensations throughout my entire body. I love her, I really do. 

She bit her lip, pulling me in for another kiss. And this was strong, the amount of fondness and meaning that was put out, it was all I ever imagined and more.

It gave me the ‘okay’, we're okay. And I really like kissing her. The fact she wanted this kiss, too, made there a chance of ‘us’ happening.

Her lips were warm, and she was wearing her favorite lip gloss I've always loved to grab from her backpack.  Sniffing lip gloss isn't weird right? Never did I think they could make the stuff taste good too.

That's when the bell rang, and we separated. Both of us with great smiles \- I probably won't be able to stop smiling. 

"Good practice for the play!" She nodded, almost tripping over a parking bumper. "Have fun at football, and um, might want to take a puff of that inhaler, sounding a little w h eezy  now." She laughed. 

"Funny!" And if sarcasm was a person it would be me. I nodded my head and chuckled.

"I'll see you tonight then, to run over lines and such. Never too early to start memorization." She smiled, "Your house?" 

"The one in the tree? Or the big one on the ground?" I asked her. I did my best to keep that grin on her face.

"The big one." She left me with that. 

I watched her disappear back into the school, and I stood up readjusting myself, hiding an embarrassing hard-on. Christ, control yourself.  I looked up at the sky and yelled, "THAT JUST HAPPENED." Obviously, containing that excitement was just too much.

I have enough adrenaline and energy to probably run a marathon. Like, do I even need my inhaler anymore, who knows.

Just have to get through football practice.

  


***

  
[Reader]

That could have been the longest practice of Luke’s life, maybe because he wasn’t allowed to do much so he spent most of his time staring down his phone in hopes of a text from Y/N.

He mentally planned what he was going to do when practice got over. Get home, pick up his floor and finally remove a month old pizza box  M ichael  never threw away, then shower. 

He walked through the front door into his house, dodging everyone and going straight to his room. 

“ Operation : Clean the Fuck up is now in progress.”

  


***

  


Having a relationship that is just so naturally platonic you and the person could literally go for pecks on the lips and it would bring no casualties to either one individual. 

That’s what it was like.

Then you feel something for your best friend that you’ve known for years and years, and the something you feel isn’t explicable. And not one word from the  E nglish  language can answer for how or what you felt when kissing Luke. 

The simple fact that this happened so fast, it made everything feel scattered. No, you haven’t had time to bring your thoughts together, but really, you know Luke. You’ve loved him for a long time, and yes he’s so incredibly beautiful and everything he does is so lovely.

You’ve been standing outside Luke’s front door for ten minutes now, contemplating on whether if knocking or ringing the doorbell would be more appropriate. 

“I’ll be back later! Love you, Mom!” Someone said, and you heard shuffling coming from inside.

Quickly you raised your hand to ring the bell but the door opened just before you had the chance.

“Oh, hey, neighbor girl. Are you looking for Lucas?” Luke’s older brother was like half surfer half NFL football player, he was pretty intimidating. 

“Uh, yes! Sorry, I was about to ring.” You said.

“I assume he’s in his room, but I think you know your way around the place.” He laughed. That eased the ice, his brother seemed really nice. He’s never home now that he has his own place.

“Thanks!” 

Up the stairs, door at the end of the hallway, you reminded yourself. Sure you’ve been here countless times, but it was all a little unnerving.

You walked up the stairs, counting the steps and being as quiet as you could. You really didn’t know why you were being quiet.

You rounded the corner and could see Luke’s shadow moving around the room. And then you saw him, his fit body in just a towel. 

“Luke…” You whispered at him. 

He turned around surprised, “Oh. Hey! Sorry, I didn’t know what time you were coming. I’ll go get on a shirt on.” He smiled at you in his embarrassment, rifling through his chest drawers for some clothes.

“I’ll be back,” He patted his bed and with his free hand he was holding his towel up. “I’ll be like ten seconds.”

You nodded with a closed grin,  jesus  fucking  christ .

You sat on the bed, then laid your back on the mattress watching the ceiling fan spin. 

You took a deep breath and relaxed on top of his blankets, they smelled like tired cologne and boy. It wasn't a bad thing, it was actually something more intoxicating than someone would think.  The shirt Luke was wearing today was inside out on his bed, and you pulled it in, breathing in his scent. _I'm a complete loser_ , you think, before placing the shirt back where it was.

Luke came strolling back in with his shirt half on, pulling it the rest of the way down  to cover  his stomach. “I was thinking for the play- I really don’t know if I can pull it off. I’m not much of an actor?”

He la i d  down next to you, his hips barely fitting into his  black pants  and his skin was showing below his shirt slightly. 

“I think you’re going to be great, besides the play isn’t for a few months.” You say, you turn to your side and he does the same. Both your eyes meeting.

“I hope so.” He sighs. “I’m really glad you stood up today, and volunteered. I was sure that you and Harry were too angry with me to even raise an eyebrow  until  further notice.”

You took his hand and his self-assurance resumed. “I could never stay mad at someone I might love.” You said. 

Fireworks might have went off in Luke’s head, he’s almost jumping.

“Do you mean that?” He asked. “You might love me?” 

You tightened your grip and kissed the back of his hand. “ Yeah .”

  


Y

  


That was definitely not planned, but fuck it felt right to say aloud.

He pulled me in for a kiss, our legs tangling together. In every aspect I wanted to have him in all ways. In some notion I felt like this was probably all that was going to happen, just kissing. Luke, he’s more all together than people realize. Everyone expecting him to have sex every weekend, but no, that’s not him.

From what I know about Luke, which is a lot, I think he’s a virgin. Which is probably entirely too hard to be sure of, under the circumstance of him being who he is. A more than hot jock, who is loved by everyone, and freshman ' s  fantasize about him.

I set that aside and pushed myself to make him feel comfortable with his body, make him feel comfortable with me. Maybe increasing his confidence by guiding his hands to different places. 

I was giving him strong kisses, our tongues sliding against each other. Our lips locked as I stroked his cheek.

I paused, “Luke,” I whispered, then kissed him again.  Moving a hand to his leg and giving his thigh a squeeze.  “Do you want this, yeah?” Stopping and kissing him between words. I breathed into his neck, planting hot kisses to his pale skin.

He held my face in his palms, looking at me in all his seriousness ,“You  know, I said I didn’t think I could pull off the whole play thing…” He trailed, his voice cracking. “I 've  acted for years that I didn’t love you the way  I do . I’ ve  acted like I only wanted you as a friend, when on some nights I was so tempted to kiss you. I want this, I’ve wanted this for a long time. And I better nail the play.”

That assurance gave me all the permission I  needed. My fingers traveled  to his stomach  and back down to his waistband. H is erection was solid, it was inviting to know I did that to him. 

I turned to be on top of him as  I peeled down the tip of his boxers  slightly ,  and  then  grinded my hips against his. The friction already killing him.

“Fuck-” He whimpered, his body releasing angst. 

I hovered over him,  tracing his collar bone with my thumbs , and back to kissing his  swollen  lips red while my hands struggled to pull down his jeans. He soon couldn’t take it, and his hips bucked as he pushed them down himself.

His breathing got heavier and he pulled me closer to unhook my bra. I pulled off my shirt  and slipped of f my bra  and that’s when he finally got  really  into this. He quickly sat up almost jerking me against him, planting kisses down my neck . Kissing  my chest,  then placed his mouth on my left breast licking my nipple, his right hand pressed against my other. Squeezing lightly, his touch soft and his mouth warm. 

I placed my hand on his hard-on, the outline of his bulge in his boxers way too visible not to free. I pulled them down, just enough to free his cock. I wrapped my hand around him, pumping him slowly at first. 

He groaned against my chest, his voice dragging into a hoarse moan as I continued. 

His hand wandered to my shorts, pressing in the denim as he fingered me against the material. 

Maybe I was wrong, what if he’s more experienced at this than I thought. It sure as hell felt like he knew what he was doing.

“Babe, take off your shorts.” He said under his breath, his tone turning that into a plead. “Dammit let me touch you.” He cursed in my ear and I smiled smugly. I fell back and slipped my shorts off, my panties wet on me. 

Luke prowled over me to suck my skin; his back muscles contracting with his shoulder blades rolling like machinery. His fingers went down inside my underwear to rub my clit with his long fingers.  I touched him too, rolling my thumb over his head and touching his slit. Giving him good friction and  precum  leaked on my hand. He pushed a finger inside me, l eaving my breaths unsteady and his name left my mouth in multiple soft moans. 

"That's so good, babe, feels so - so _good_." He says to me, his shuttering breath breaking up his sentence. Giving the small words multiple syllables. 

Luke's  bicep was defined in front of me, the lines of faint veins traveling down his forearm. His hand touching me.  I couldn't watch long before he had my head going back in pleasure.  "Me too, me too, Luke." He kisses me and massages my clit more, then pushing a second finger inside me. "Fu-" I mouth, not getting out the whole word. "Yeah, yeah-" I moan. Luke wiggled his fingers and curled them to hit my spot. Noises making it known of just how wet he's made me.

Our breathing was coherent, all muffled, really there was no keeping quiet.

"Hold on." He says, pulling out and I whined when he got up. He went to his chest drawers and riffled through them, pushing aside clothing and other things. Then picking out a square package, and he tour open the condom with his teeth. He crawled back on the bed and slicked up the rubber over him, and he touched me again to maintain my need. It felt so good, his tender touches, yet he used enough push fill what I wanted. I could feel my heart beating in my clit and he really needed to just get inside me. 

"Just fuck me,  Hemmings ." I told him, pulling him down against my chest and squeezing his ass cheeks in my hands. We kissed hard for a moment, but he wasted no time. 

He rolled down my underwear and squeezed my inner thighs. He looked at me with pleasure and gave me a nod before lining up. He pushed in with ease and pressed our hips together. Nuzzling his face in the crook of my neck, I rolled my hips into his thrusts. The bed rocking and the springs compressing and spreading beneath us. 

I was aware of his efforts and how his hips were shifting to find good angles, my whimpers and moans telling him what was a good spot for him to hit.

He dug his fingers into my shoulder blade, with his left hand propped against the mattress with our moans synchronous turning into one.

Close wasn’t the word for how near I was. The edge, I was on it. Just so fucking close.

He seemed to be holding himself as long as he could, though I knew he was ready too.

He rounded his hips and I straddled my legs tighter around him. He pushed in deeper and his skin rubbed into me in all the right ways. Sending my body powerful sensations and I felt like I could see space. The pleasure shooting through me and out my mouth loudly. The climax more intense than I ever could have guessed it would be. “Oh, yeah-” I muttered. Luke easing me through the orgasm,  but not quitting to give me the best experience he could give . 

Sweat was developed over his brow and h is head jerked back in his own or gasm .  I covered his mouth to keep him quiet as h ot spurts releas ed  from him  into the condom,  and he gasped with his head  still  tilted back. Mouth wide open from the sensation  and I could feel his cock twitch inside me .  When he pulled out he  kissed my neck and let out a warm short breath.

This was probably the hottest thing I've ever seen, no, it definitely was.

He panted almost choking for breath. His body immediately feeling exhaustion and he crumpled into the duvet beside me. “You okay?” He asked, still recovering while breathing through his nose and letting it out through his mouth.

“Very,” I told him, giving him a quick peck on the nose. “Very okay.” I finished.

He nodded with that contentment, his eyes sparkling, and he was just so happy right now.

“Not sure if that was apart of the script but-,” I trailed off. Luke snickered at that, his lips pressed together in a tightly shut smile. 

“Nope,” Luke’s eyes fluttered  in his laughter , and his cheek s  blushed up. “But, anyway, I’m glad you’re my Juliet.”

“I’m glad you’re my _Luke_.” I said in return, and then he kissed me again. I didn't need him as anything more than Luke, himself, his wonderful self. 

Countless more times he said he “might love me”. Until prom, when he finally said it for real. “I love you. More than anything in this world.”

Harry went through with his plan and made everything official with his  boyfriend. Ashton took Ally Walls to be his date (we think it was out of pity, but she is a good girl deep down).  Calum  and Michael went together as friends and knocked over the punch bowl.

And well, Luke and I didn’t win crowns, but we already had the best prizes. That was having the heart of each other. That could sound sappy and clich é , but, when you’re in love, it’s all like that.

A  love story without the unhappy ending.

 ----

 

This probably has some mess ups sorry i don't have a beta :( hope it was passable though! if you want to tell me what you think that would be lovely, i might keep up this whole fic thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is long hmmm I wrote this a while back and I just found it in my docs so I'm finally posting it haha I'm sorry if this did things to you. I hope it isn't bad i'm so self conscious with my writing. I hope there isn't too many mistakes I don't have a beta 3:


End file.
